Sexsaphion
by AlzaHwang
Summary: "Just see what can I do for you ..." / "I've long time to wait but ..."/ " Gue bukan milik siapapun dan ingetin gue kalo elu yang udah ngebunuh hati gue. " "Gue takut , saat gue buka mata lu hilang 'lagi' dari samping gue" Yoo just read gapinter bikin summary .-.


You just need to know , not to understand ~ Vallerya A.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warn HUNKAI area 17 ( abal story )**

 **Non baku and beware with typo(s)**

 **Uncle kink**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oii jong , lu kenape sih , yakin gue lu suntuk mulu dari minggu kemaren ??Inget besok libur jan suntuk mulu , kesambet entar" Kata Jaehyun yang baru tiba , kepada teman seperjuangannya yang bername tag Kim Jongin itu , dengan tak wolesnya.

"Brisik kang bajai !!" Sembur Baekhyun yang berada tepat di depan Jongin , sambil menggeplak kepala Jaehyun.

"Ashhh , cabe kw lu dasar" gerutu jaehyun sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Ini ada apaan ??" Sambung Jaehyun lagi, _focus_ menatap Jongin.

"Gue nggak papa udah," Saut Jongin senep.

"Nggak papa tapi muka lu kusut gitu ?? habis di naena om-om ye lu ??" Tanya Baekhyun lagi , ngasal.

"Heh lu kata Jongin elu apa ??doyannya om-om , dia mah sukanya brondong ,cabe ," Saut Jaehyun lagi lebih ngasal.

"Halah bangke lu pada , minggat sono" Jawab Jongin galak, dengan posisi siap makan orang.

Mereka kagak tau ape Jongin itu lagi mood down banget gegara gebetan dia , si om-om depan kamar yang hobi bikin potek. Udah dari seminggu ini dia galo , ditambah tadi pagi, dia ngeliat tuh om-om bawa pulang cecan, mana pake rangkul-rangkulan terus pake baju kapel lagi. Nah tuhkan inget yang begituan lagi, jongin jadi mewek lagi T.T kumat lagi poteknya.

"Ealah , anak prawan atu marah-marah , tetiba mewek lagi , sini mak peluk , jangan jadi gila ye jong" Baekhyun dengan watadosnya memeluk kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Diusapnya kepala orang yang lagi galo itu.

"Gue kagak sekalian baek ??" Tanya Jaehyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dipeluk ...

taeyeong, ???

"Sini sama abang aje," Saut Taeyeong , yang entah datang dari mana , membuat Jaehyun seketika merinding dan ngibrit , keluar kelas, meninggalkan suara tawa Taeyeong yang sangat langka itu.

Jongin dan Baekhyun cengo sesaat , sebelum Jongin bertanya ,

"Weh lu ngapain dimari ??" Dengan posisi masih dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Eh /nengok ke Jongin/ oh gue kemari bawain uang saku lu Jong , nih dari bunda lu" Jawab Taeyeong santai sembari menyodorkan uang di tangannya.

Taeyeong langsung keluar kelas Jongin , begitu sang empu uang saku mengambilnya.

"Lu segitu galonya neng , sampe lupa bawa duit , ntar lu laper makan pake apa ??dedaunan kering ?? Galo boleh , goblok jangan" Ceramah baekhyun sambil melepas dekapannya pada kepala Jongin.

"Iye-iye gue khilap" Saut Jongin malas , dan tepat saat guru Kim masuk kedalam kelas.

..

...

Yakin gaes si Jongin berasa hidup ogah , mati lebih kagak mau. Sepanjang hari ini dia cuma nekuk muka mulu , manyun , mewek. Hahhh dia lelah. Gebetannya bikin potek akut , tapi dia masih kagak mau move on.

Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir , gebetannya dia itu udah tua , om-om tapi seksong gitu. Yang paling penting gebetannya itu LAKI!! punya batangan sama kek dia.

Jongin frustasi, udah sebulan ini sejak itu om-om tinggal di depan kamar apartement dia , dia jadi sering salting , caper dan susah menerima kalo dia belok.

Saking frustasinya Jongin kagak sadar kalo dia salah belok kamar , dan tepat di depan matanya kini ada dada bidang milik seseorang berkemeja putih dengan kancing atas yang terbuka, berada tepat didepan pintu dengan tangan bersedekap, memamerkan otot bisepnya yang menonjol.

And well Jongin tau itu punya siapa makanya dia kagak mau ngedongak , dan liat wajahnya , Jongin cuma bilang 'maaf' habis itu putar haluan. Balik ke kamar dia.

'Greb'

'Sreet'

'Blamm'

'Ctik'

Sebelum tangan besar dan kekar menangkap lalu menarik tubuhnya masuk kedalam kamar apartement yang langsung terkunci otomatis.

Dan si pelaku pembuat potek *eh penarikan :v maksudnya , mendudukan Jongin di sofa lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus mendominasi.

"Kenapa ??" Hanya satu kata tanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun a.k.a om-om cogan gebetan Jongin, setelah sekian detik mereka hanya diam-diaman.

Jonginpun berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk balas menatap dan berkata dengan -berusaha- santai ,

"Kagak , emangnya gue kenapa ??" , Jangan tanya gaes , Jongin emang udah biasa ngomong kasar gini sama doi.

Sehun tau Jongin bohong, makanya dia deketin Jongin , memerangkapnya diantara sofa dan tangan kekarnya.

Sehun sengaja memajukan wajahnya , membiarkan Jongin merasakan nafasnya yang hangat dan memburu , sarat akan emosi yang siap meledak.

"Saya tidak mengijinkan kamu menghindari saya , dan mulai hari ini kamu akan tinggal disini , bersama saya. Ibu kim menitipkan kamu selama beliau di Milan. Jadi kamu tanggung jawab saya."

Ucapan tajam dan dalam itu seketika menyadarkan Jongin , jika ayah dan bundanya sedang tak di sini , dan mereka membiarkan Jongin terjebak dengan monster pemotek hatinya.

"Nggak , gue _"

"Kamu tetap disini." Potong Sehun mutlak dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan kecupan seringan kupu-kupu di lehernya.

Jongin mematung , otaknya blank tak siap dengan apa yang terjadi,

ada begitu banyak tanda tanya di benaknya sekarang dan 1 pertanyaan gila itu muncul,

.

Seperti apa rasanya bibir tipis itu ketika menyelusuri seluruh tubunya ???membuatnya mengarang dan ...

Arghhhh Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi , tak sadar ada sepasang mata elang menatapinya penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Wellll duneee it's ma second story so enjoy it gengs .-. maapkeun gaya writing gue yang acak adul .-.


End file.
